dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ahn Jae Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Ahn Jae Wook *'Nombre:' 안재욱 / Ahn Jae Wook (An Jae Wuk) *'Profesión:' Actor, compositor y cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Donam-dong, Seongbuk-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz musical Choi Hyun Joo e hija *'Agencia:'EA&C Entertainment Dramas *Five Enough (KBS2, 2016) *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) Ep.17 *Faith (SBS, 2012) Episodio 1 *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) *Telecinema Triangle Love (SBS, 2009) *I Love You (2008) *Mr Goodbye (2006) *Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (2004) *Match Made in Heaven (2004) *Destiny (2004) *Fairy and Swindler (2003) *White Collar Condominium (2002) *NG Friends (2000) *Mothers and Sisters (2000) *Goodbye My Love (1999) *Sunflower (1998) *Revenge and Passion (1998) *Star In My Heart (MBC, 1997) *Three Men Three Women (1996) *Their Embrace (1996) *Salted Mackerel (1996) *Hotel (1995) *War And Love (1995 Temas para Dramas *''Wish'' tema para Lights and Shadows (2012) *''Heaven, Please'' tema para Lights and Shadows (2012) *''Siempre a tu lado ''tema'' para Star In My Heart (1997) *Even if you leave me ''tema para Star In My Heart (1997) *''Hurt ''tema para Star in my heart (1997) Películas *Triangle (Telecinema) (2009) *Garden Of Heaven (2003) *Tie a Yellow Ribbon (1998) *First Kiss (1998) *Rub Love (1998) Programas de TV *Busted! I Know Who You Are 2 (Netflix, 2019) *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Jungduck Elementary School. **Sinchang Middle School. **Kyungdong High School. **Universidad de Artes de Seúl (Teatro,1994) **Yonsei University: graduado de Bienestar Social. *'Aficiones:' golf, esquí acuático, ver partidos de béisbol y los viajes. *En el programa ‘Healing Camp'(SBS) dijo que su tipo ideal de chica era Son Dam Bi. *El actor habló en “Your Morning, This is Park Eun Young” de KBS Happy FM (mayo 2013),sobre la operación que tuvo al cerebro en Estados Unidos: “Para ser honesto, yo estaba enojado y sentía que era injusto. Me pregunté por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí. Aunque yo estaba en casa, no quería ver a la gente. Donde quiera que vaya, la atención se centrará en mí. Después de hablar constantemente sobre mi día con la gente, pensé que tal vez era mejor quedarse en el hospital”. *El actor fue intervenido debido a una “hemorragia subaracnoidea”, una condición en la que se produce un sangrado entre el cerebro y los delgados tejidos que lo cubren. *Se ha confirmado que el actor contraerá matrimonio el 1 de Junio de 2015, con la cantante lírica Choi Hyun Joo. *Se casó el 1 de junio de 2015 con la actriz de musicales Choi Hyun Joo. *La ceremonia fue dirigida por el comediante Lee Hwi Jae, mientras que varias celebridades como'Jang Dong Gun, Kim Jong Kook, So Yoo Jin, Cha Tae Hyun, Lee Jong Hyuk' y 'Kim Yoo Mi'asistieron a la ceremonia para felicitar a la pareja. *La pareja tendrá su luna de miel en el mes de septiembre. *El 26 de Junio de 2015, el actor anunció que su esposa se encontraba en embarazo. Finalmente se convirtió en padre de una bebé el día 16 de Febrero de 2016. Enlaces *Página oficial *Club de Fans Oficial en Peru *Ahn Jae Wook in Facebook *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Ahn Jae Wook2.jpg Ahn Jae Wook3.jpg 814660_image2_1.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:EA&C Entertainment